


Down Epochs and Across the Cosmos

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Star Trek, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF!Loki, Child Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Reformed Loki, bamf!kirk, bones will bitch a lot, but that's okay, canon character death, in as much as can be expected as this is an au, more or less, the author doesn't do science very well but she tries, thor is totally captain kirk's dad, transporter mishaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the death of Thor, Loki decides to check in on his son, a mortal child by the name of James T. Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request I think maybe a year or so ago on the Star Trek Kink Meme? Write something where Thor is Kirk's dad, because Christ Hemsworth played George Kirk in the movie?
> 
> Idk, I took that concept and rolled with it. Here's a very late fill anonymous requester wherever you are.

Loki had always heard that it had been a marvelous crash that had taken his brother’s life. It seemed fitting, in a way, that his golden brother would meet his end in such a dramatic way. Oh, how Frigga mourned; and Odin as well, in his own silent way. They tried to retrieve him, of course, from the grips of Hel, but none, no mortal, no god, no matter how important, could slip through her cold embrace.

Loki supposed he could have fought a little harder to give Thor the death he deserved, could have given the man a swifter end. In the past hundred years or so, as Thor’s mortal allies died off, and he’d loved others, Loki’s own anger had cooled, considerably.

He supposed that was why he’s bothered, every so often, to check on the mortal offspring Thor had left behind on Midgard. Not even Frigga or Odin had done that, to lower themselves to walk among the weak, if only to be with their grandchildren. Not that Loki is surprised, by any means. Odin had never been a very engaged parent, at least not to him. As far as he was concerned, his lack of concern for Thor’s mortal children just revealed his lies for what they were.

Sam took more after Winona, in both looks and mannerisms, but James stood out more to Loki’s mind. That golden haired child, with his brilliant mind, clear blue eyes, and incredible dexterity was clearly Thor’s child. There was little that, upon setting his mind to it, that James could not accomplish. Loki thrilled to watch James grow, to see the boy experiment, to continuously outsmart the few adults around him, and it made him think that the child had perhaps taken after him, though he and Thor had shared no blood.

Winona did her best by her children, as a single mother ambitiously climbing the ranks among Starfleet’s finest. She tried, but she couldn’t always be there for her sons, often leaving them in the care of whatever boyfriend of the month was around.

The very thought grated against every one of Loki’s ingrained senses. These were not mere children, after all. They were the children of a god. They deserved far better than the men who suited Winona’s tastes. Shiftless, ambitionless, arbitrary wastes of flesh that Loki would have loved to destroy, one by one.

But despite this, he never truly saw the need to intervene, until one day, when he spotted James sitting outside, dejectedly rubbing at the tears on his face. It was difficult for Loki, upon looking at that childish face, not to see the face of his older brother. At least as it was when they were both children, before bad blood and his own heritage ruined whatever love was between them. So he resolved to fix it, stepping out of his Aesir armor and affixing something to himself to resemble the fashions of the mortal’s current era, all with the help of his magic, and set out through the fields of the Kirk family’s farm to greet the little one.

James glanced up when he heard the bottom of Loki’s boots crunch against the gravel. The little one quickly wiped at his tears and stood as though he had not been crying, watching quietly, not a hint of fear as this stranger approached him. Loki smirked at how this brave child was so very much like his father.

“James Kirk.” He said, and young James raised his head up, acknowledging the man without saying a word.

“You don’t know me, but I have watched over you all your life.” Loki told him, coming to stand in front of James. He crouches down low, so that he can be eye level with his nephew. “I am your father’s brother.”

James regarded him silently, brilliant blue eyes regarding him carefully.

“My father didn’t have any brothers.” James replied.

“I very much doubt that your father spoke of me much, before his unfortunate end. We weren’t exactly on speaking terms when it happened. I very much regret that…” Loki lies smoothly. “I merely wished to know that the children he left behind are being well cared for. It is the least I can do for my only brother.”

James studied him quietly, in that thoughtful way that he had. And oh, this child was smart, not to take everything he said at face value. In fact, Loki was busy concocting a new lie when James spoke up again.

“What is your name?” James asked, moving closer to Loki. That was more like it.

“You may call me…” Loki paused, remembering that the mortal persona his brother had adopted was George. George Samuel Kirk. It wouldn’t do, to have this child calling him Loki. “Luke. Luke Kirk.”

James’ bottom lip twitched upwards. “That’s kind of a funny name.” James says, shaking his head, golden tresses bouncing as he did. Loki can’t help a smile of his own.

“My parents had a sense of humor.” Loki replied, sitting back on his haunches, much more relaxed now that he seemed to have the child’s trust.

“Why were you crying, James?” Loki asked.

James’ bottom lip stiffens, as the boy shakes his head. “I wasn’t crying.” James replied.

Ah, much like the boy’s father. It was impressive, Loki thought, all these memories of his brother as a child, being summoned to him unbidden. He’s stubborn, and putting on a brave face, just like Thor at the same age. He should be disgusted, he supposed. But the truth was he was far from it.

Loki reached up, brushing his finger against a still damp trail of tears that James ‘ sleeve had missed.

“It does you no good to lie to me, James. I will always know.” Loki tells the child, because it is the truth, a rare thing for Loki to give out so freely.

James reached up, tiny, plump fingers brushing against Loki’s long, thin ones. With a sigh that sounded far too much like Thor’s, the child gave in.

“Sam tried to run away again. He’s in trouble with my step-dad.” James quietly confides.

Loki nodded seriously. “Your brother and step-father don’t get along, do they?”

James shook his head. “I don’t like him either! But if Sam leaves I’ll be stuck with him alone.”

Loki gives the boy a soft smile, quietly elated that Thor’s boys apparently shared his thoughts on the worthless man Winona had brought home to wed.

“Would you like me to talk to Sam?” Loki asked, feeling the need to quell the boy’s fears somehow.

“It won’t do any good. Step-dad will still be here, making us miserable.” James replied, despairingly.

Loki placed both hands on his thighs, giving James a smile.

“Somehow, I don’t think your step-father will want to stick around much longer.”

“How do you know?” James asked curiously, moving in closer, conspiratorially leaning in so that he can whisper to his uncle.

“Just call it a hunch. These things have a way of sorting themselves out. Now, let’s go find your brother.” Loki said, offering his hand to the child. James, who by now had apparently decided that Loki was worthy of his trust, took it readily.

Later that evening, James’ step-father had an unfortunate accident, forcing his hospitalization for the next couple of days. Fortunately, the boys’ uncle was able to step in and care for the children while the other man recovered.

What no one could explain, however, was how the porch floor could have frozen over with ice in the middle of June.

~

Thor and Loki both had been slow to learn the humans’ technology, but once they got the hang of it they both excelled. Loki always had an advantage over Thor in this, being the more studious brother, but Thor, after all, did make his way through Starfleet. His talents at wielding the humans’ weaponry and ships were considerable.

It was a shame, really, that Thor’s career had been cut so short. James clearly suffered from lack of a positive male influence in his life, and his step-father was a poor replacement for the love Thor would have proudly given him.

Loki had been reflecting on this, one afternoon while he was watching the boys. Their step-father was still too weak to leave the hospital, and Winona was off-planet, so far as Loki understood. The boys adapted quickly to their uncle’s presence, grateful to have some time away from their emotionally abusive step-father. After spending the morning showing Loki what chores were expected of them, and doing them, James rested on the couch, his head in Loki’s lap, dozing as Loki worked on a project on his tablet. It was very little work for him to falsify the documentation he’d need to prove himself the estranged brother of Thor’s alias, George Kirk. It took a little more time to transfer his properties and belongings over to his new alias, but once it was done, he was able to relax. He covered his tracks perfectly, after all, he had been taught how to work his way around computers by the best.

Loki bites his lip, as his memories of Tony Stark were brought to the forefront of his mind. His stomach clenched, as centuries of pain that he’d swore we’re long since buried returned with unimaginable force. The sting of his favored mortal’s absence brought fresh tears to his eyes.

Loki gently lowered James’ head to the couch cushion, moving carefully so as not to wake the boy. He then made his way to the family’s more traditional bathroom.

He sat, hunched over on the lip of the tub, sourly trying to force himself to get control of his emotions. He gasps at the pain that grips his chest, as unbidden images of the mortal, lying ashen and pale on his death bed, come to mind. Tony’s death had been slow, agonizing, but through it all, he’d managed to keep a smile on for Loki’s sake. He remembered as the human explained to him, for the billionth time, (the human swore, but Loki kept no such tabs on these things and insisted the human was exaggerating,) that immortality wasn’t meant for humans, for a reason.

Tony couldn’t stand by and watch as his friends died, as empires crumbled, and eventually, to watch as the next generation surpassed him. He was meant to die, as all humans are born to do. That was why, even as the pains of his final days crept upon him, he continued to refuse Loki’s gift of a golden apple, which would have granted him an eternity.

And Loki sat by Tony’s side, as the muscle in his limbs atrophied away, and he could no longer bear the strain of eating and breathing on his own. Loki held his hand as Tony’s last breath went out of him. When the faintest trace of brain activity finally stopped, Loki collapsed at the human’s side, and mourned.

The rest of the world could not stop to mourn for the life of one human, no matter who it was, and after what felt to Loki like a forced goodbye, humanity continued to carry on. It took Loki nearly a century to find the strength to rejoin them.

How the world had changed in that short time. Loki often wondered at what Tony would think of the way the next generation of engineers had taken a hold of his advancements and pushed them even further. What would Tony think to see his 3D displays put to more practical use in every home and every ship. What would he think, the first time he stepped onto a spacecraft and was greeted by its own AI, an advanced grandchild of Tony’s JARVIS.

Tony would be fascinated by this time. He always felt that it suited his mortal lover far more than it ever did Loki himself.

These memories left him shaking, as they always did, and as Loki struggled to calm himself, he heard the front door of the home open.  Loki tensed, unsure of who would be entering the house at this time. An intruder? It seemed unlikely. The farm was far enough removed from society that vandalism wasn’t a common problem. Just to be on the safe side, he materialized one of his daggers, before carefully approaching the door and listening carefully. He clutched the weapon tightly as he heard James give a little whimper, followed by a sharp gasp.  Loki is already on the move, ready to act when he hears the boy shout: “Mom!”

He pulled back sharply and listened as James’ feet padded over to the woman who must have been standing in the door way still. Loki relaxed then, backing away from the bathroom door. He grabbed a washcloth that had been sitting on the sink, and begins to dab at his face to try and make himself presentable before he went out to encounter Winona.

“Where’s your uncle, James?”  He heard the woman ask her son.

“Um…”

Right on cue, Loki excited the bathroom, looking over Winona Kirk expectantly. The woman meets his eyes, and if she’s surprised to see him, she betrayed her emotions not at all. James is oblivious, giving Loki a bright smile.

“Excuse me, Winona; I needed to make use of the facilities.” Loki told her casually; as though this wasn’t the first time he was meeting the woman face to face.

“I see.” Winona says, before turning her attention back to her youngest son. “James, it’s far past your bedtime. Please head upstairs and get ready for bed. I’ll be up in a moment to tuck you in.”

“But mom, Uncle Luke and I were watching a movie.” James complained immediately, forgetting that he’d been sound asleep when Winona entered the house. Loki smirks, despite himself.

Winona rolled her eyes. “The movie will still be here in the morning. You’re tired, now go upstairs and go to bed.”

James sulks, pulling away from his mother. “I not either.” He snapped at his mother, but obediently headed upstairs.

That left Loki and Winona alone.

The woman raised tired eyes to him, raising herself up to her full height, one hand drifting to the phaser inconspicuously resting on her hip.

“And what do you call yourself?” Winona asks, giving him an impatient look.

Loki eyes the phaser for a moment. These weapons had a tendency to disagree with his magic. While a lethal blast wouldn’t hurt him per se, he didn’t enjoy the recovery period needed for his magic to return to him.

He could undoubtedly overpower the woman before she could take aim at him, but he’d rather not make a show of force.

“My name is Luke Kirk. My brother, your husband, and I were…”

“Cut the crap, Loki, I know all about you.” Winona sniffed derisively, storming past towards the kitchen.

Surprised, and intrigued, Loki followed after her.

In the kitchen, Winona grabbed a bottle of wine from the pantry, along with a tall wine glass. She poured herself a drink, and tossed it back almost in one gulp, before filling it again. Loki watched her with a frown, as the slow realization of just why he married this woman dawned on him. An adventurous warrior woman who could hold her drink? Yes, that was definitely up there among Thor’s favorite things.

Loki slid into a seat in the corner of the kitchen, silently waiting for the woman to finish her ritual, and explain.

Winona wiped a hand over her brow, before finally raising her eyes to Loki. She shifted slightly, as though nervous. “George told me everything. But, you never knew him as George, right?”

Loki nodded, waiting for her to continue.

Winona chuckled to herself, though she clearly found no humor in the situation. “I married the God of Thunder. You’d think a guy with that title could live forever.”

Loki finally spoke up. “Some injuries are too great, ma’am. Not even an immortal is immune.”

“Yeah, now they tell me.” Winona snorts, taking another long drink of the wine. Loki frowns. Though the woman seemed to be a fairly capable drinker, she clearly was not in a mood to handle it gracefully. He fights his gut reaction to gently pry the bottle away, the way he did with Tony, on nights when the mortal was particularly morose.

“I apologize; it was not my intention to upset you.”

Winona shrugged. “It’s not you. Well, not really. It’s just that, I honestly thought I would have him forever, you know?”

Loki winced, for once, able to relate to the widow’s pain. When he first went to take the apple of Idunn and present it to Tony, he’d been overly confident his mortal lover would accept. It had been a selfish hope, he realized that now.

“It was always Thor’s destiny to die in battle.” Loki says mechanically, his thoughts on Tony more than his own adopted brother. “I do not believe he expected to die this way.”

Winona lets out a sigh, as the pain of the years without her husband weighed down in her.

“I thought he’d at least he’d be there for our children. I thought that he’d be there to help me with Sam’s homework, or James’ experiments. And James is so much like him. He loves to explore and learn, and he has his father’s eyes…”

Winona crumpled against the kitchen sink, holding a hand over her heart as if to keep her heart from pounding its way out of her chest. “I thought that if I died he’d at least be able to care for our children. I had no plans for this!”

Loki finally rises from his seat. He was not often in the business of comforting others, but he could tell that the woman needed something. She was suffering the same pains he was. He places his hand on her shoulder. Winona glances up to him, giving Loki a bitter smile.

“I’m so jealous of you.” She admits, leaning into his touch, imperceptibly. “I only had him for a few years. How long did you have him? Thousands?”

“Too long.” Loki says, before shaking his head. He wasn’t usually this abrupt. “What I mean is, Thor wasn’t always so…” Good? Smart? Could he still back out of this conversation and simultaneously save face?

Winona laughed it off, however. “George… Thor told me you too had a hard time getting along. It made me fear for my boys, a little. I couldn’t imagine how heart breaking it must be for a mother to watch her sons fight like that.”

What made it easier, Loki supposed, was how little his own parents seemed to care for his own well-being. The one person who seemed the most concerned for Loki always seemed to be, dammit, Thor.

This was beginning to bring bad memories to the surface.

Winona sniffled, but the perpetual weight on her shoulders seemed almost lifted, having someone to discuss it with.

“George did tell me, that if anything should happen to him, I should look out for you.”

Loki shook his head. “My fight was with Thor. I would not hurt his children.”

“He didn’t think you would.” Winona said then, giving Loki a soft smile. She turned back to the wine, taking the rest of the glass and tipping it back into the sink. Loki gives her a curious look, which draws another chuckle out of the woman.

“He always spoke very highly of you, despite everything. He said you were a great father, with a soft spot for kids.” Winona said, and Loki almost rolls his eyes.

“He’s exaggerating.”

“Still.” She fiddles for a moment, cleaning the glass before she puts it away. “Why are you here, Loki? I mean, I this is some kind of Aesir thing, where you try to take my boys, I can’t…”

Loki stops her there, hand outstretched.

“Absolutely not. I’ve been watching after the boys for some time.” He explains, speaking in a soft tone, so as not to spook her further. “I thought after their step-father’s accident, it was time to step in.” He says, carefully avoiding just how the step-father got his injuries.

Winona nods, looking relieved. “Well, thanks for watching the boys; I know they can be a handful.”

“Oh, not at all. Sam and James are most pleasant company.” Loki replies, and raises an eyebrow at the odd look he received in response.

“They behaved for you?” She asks, shocked.

“Of course they did.” Loki responds. Curious woman.

Winona snaps her jaw shut, nodding blankly for a second. “Well, usually they’re a handful.”

Loki grins, hoping the boys continued to give their rube of a step-father hell. “Well then, Winona. This has been a pleasure, but if you have things under control I must…”

“Wait.” Winona stops him, hand outstretched. “Maybe, if it’s not too much to ask… Maybe don’t hide, when you come to check on my boys anymore? They need someone to look up to, and they don’t get along with my husband.”

Loki nods his understanding, giving Winona a small smile. Oh, how furious Odin would be, to hear of Loki, his cast away son instructing the children of his favored son?

“It would be honor.” Loki tells her, as he makes his way to the door.

~

After Loki returns to his own home for the evening, he spots something sitting on the desktop where he works nightly. Something he hasn’t seen in a very long time.

Paper.

He walks over to the desktop, picking up the note, recognizing the delicate handwriting immediately.

“Loki-“ The note reads. “You are to stop interfering in the lives of the Kirk boys, immediately.  You don’t need to be reminded, that failure to obey these orders shall be severely punished. –Heimdall.”

Loki smirks, tossing the note back to the table. With a flick of his wrist, he sets the note aflame, letting it dwindle into smoke and ash. Planets, galaxies, and time itself twist and change, but Asgard forever remains the same. Bitter and prejudiced.

He sweeps the ashes into the fireplace, and goes about his evening routine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets all domesticated, and he starts by taking out the trash.

As promised, Loki dropped in on the boys every so often, usually to help them with their homework, to supervise them with their experiments, made sure they were eating properly, or, occasionally, to encourage their tricks against their shiftless step-father. Loki never did interact with that man much. He was usually either working in the fields, doing the dirty work Loki thought a man of his lowly stature deserved to be doing, or drinking all of Winona’s fine wines, or snoring, passed out on the couch. Loki’s lip curled up at the stench of the drunkard, so usually whenever he was home, Loki removed the children from the home to attend their duties elsewhere.

It was five years later, when James was on the cusp of his man hood, a strong, vibrant eleven year old boy, when Loki found him again on the front porch. Loki knew that whatever relationship between the boys and their step-father actually existed had been deteriorating rapidly, so it was not entirely a huge surprise to find the boy outside, avoiding the man.

However, as Loki approached him, he noticed something was off. James wasn’t merely lying there, soaking in the afternoon sun as he sometimes did. No, James seemed stiff, broken. Upon seeing the blue discoloration under one eye, Loki broke into a run.

“James!” He shouted, as he crashed to his knees beside him, and frantically pulled the young boy into his arms.

James blinked for a moment, disconcertingly looking like he was having a hard time recognizing the man above him. Finally, James smiles up at the other man, reaching up to gently swipe a finger across Loki’s cheekbone.

“Uncle Luke.” The boy said, clearly dazed.

“James, what happened?” Loki said, as he begins to tug at the boy’s clothing, looking for injuries. James is absolutely covered in them, on his face, chest, a large dark one over his stomach, and terrifyingly, a ring of finger shaped bruises around his neck. Loki knew immediately who was responsible.

“Where is your step-father, James?” He has to ask, and he has to fight to keep the murderous tone out of his voice. It would do him no good to frighten the traumatized boy.

James casts a glossy look out towards the fields, giving Loki the direction without abusing his raw throat.

Loki knew the man could be dealt with, later. For now, he had to get James inside, to safety, because it was about to get a hell of a lot colder outside. Loki would make sure of it.

He helped James strip down to his boxers, and placed him into his bed. It had been a very, very long time since he’d made use of these spells, since Loki worked alone, and he preferred not to waste his magic reserves on healing magic for himself. His own nervous systems usually saw to any healing he may need, and the most grievous of his injuries tended to heal in but a few days’ time. James had no such defense.

Loki pulled a stool over to the side of James’ bed, scooting in as close as he can. The boy already seemed unconscious, which was perfect for Loki’s methods. He stretched out his fingers, popping his knuckles as he goes to place his fingers on either side of the boy’s head. He closes his eyes then, concentrating on the boy’s health and well-being. He utters a few positive notes in an ancient language, and from his fingertips, tendrils of green magic flit over James’ face, sliding down the boy’s face, carrying away the worst of the bruises and mending fractured bones.

By the time the spell is done with Loki is reeling in his seat, listing dangerously to the side. He’s panting heavily, trying to get his bearings, and he wonders briefly how he was able to use this spell on a fully grown Tony Stark so often.

Loki leaned over the bed, working on getting his own breathing under control. Norns, he still had to find Sam! What if the boy was worse off, or, heaven forbid, dead?

A light touch on his hand brought his attention back to James, who was giving him a tired smile.

“James,” Loki said, gulping up air like he was a man drowning. “Tell me what happened. Where is your brother?”

James wrinkles his nose, looking aside. “Sam ran away this morning.”

“Did that man hurt him?” Loki asks, desperate to get as much information as he can. But James shook his head, to Loki’s dwindling relief.

“No. Step-dad and Sam got into a big fight this morning, so he ran away.”

“So he beat you?!” Loki asks, horrified. James stopped him again, his blonde locks bouncing as he shook his head.

“So I stole his car and drove it off a cliff, for scaring Sam away.”

Loki stared at his nephew, eye wide and mouth agape. James gives a little smirk. “Then he beat me.”

Loki studies his nephew closely, giving his head a soft shake, as he places his hand over the boy’s forehead. “Oh, James.” The boy had clearly picked that one up from his destruction loving uncle.

“Am I in trouble?” James asked worriedly, squeezing Loki’s fingers.

“Of course not.” Loki scoffs. “What you did to his car was deserved. This… This is contemptible.” Loki explains, trailing his fingers over James’ healed cheek.

“I want you to stay here and get some sleep, James.” Loki says, giving the boy a smile. “Don’t worry about a thing. I will take care of everything.” He promised the boy.

He heads down stairs, his strength returning to him by the minute. By the time he reaches the front porch it is much darker, nearing the evening hours. Loki grabs a chair, taking a seat, facing out towards the fields. From the power of Loki’s anger, soft, blue fragments begin to branch out from Loki’s fingers, spreading down the chair first, then over the patio, climbing up the sides of the house, and branching out into the fields.

Loki bides his time, waiting for the scoundrel to return home, if he dared.

~

Later that evening, Loki is awoken by the sound of thunder. He sits up straighter on the porch, having no recollection of when he’d gone to sleep, or when the storm rolled in. It was going to be a terrible storm, when it was finally unleashed. One to rival the storms in Asgard…

Loki grins widely. It would seem that even death could not prevent the over-protective Thor from finding you, should you have hurt someone that he loves dearly. Oh, and Thor was angry. From the way the lightning crashed around him, Loki half expected the deity to leap from the clouds, Mjölnir at the ready. But it was not to be. Thor was dead and gone, without so much as a body left of him to bury. The message then it seemed, was clear. If Thor cannot be there to protect his family, then he needed Loki to do it for him.

And of course, since destroying the little man who dared raise his hand to the child of a god was a part of this request, Loki was far more than happy to oblige.

And speak of the devil. As Loki is thinking this, who should come, stumbling across the frozen fields of the Kirk family’s farm, but the drunken step-father who had ruled the household before, striking fear into the hearts of its two youngest occupants? The man is having a rather terrible time at it, slipping on the frozen dirt, sliding across slick ice, stepping in thick mud in the areas where the ice has already begun to melt.

Loki stood from his seat, climbing down from the porch as the man approached. The lightning flashing around him was strangely energizing, in a way it had never been for Loki.

As the man grows closer, Loki summons his staff, keeping it at the ready.

“What the hell are you doing here, faggot? Get the fuck off my land.” The belligerent man orders Loki.

Loki growls, moving out across the ice inhumanly fast. He juts the butt of his weapon into the man’s chest, cracking it harshly into his sternum. The man gasps, aching for breath as he crashes into the cold ice floor.

“Get up.” Loki orders, his voice trembling with the sheer force of his rage. “Get up, you worm, and get on your knees.”

The man looks up to him, eyes wide as he clutches his chest, and stupidly just lies there, as if he didn’t understand the command. Loki hits him again, and again for good measure.

“I told you,” smack, “to get on” smack, “your damn KNEES.”

The man, thoroughly frightened now, rolled over into a crouch in front of Loki, his knees sinking into the mud, where he belonged.

“What the fuck man?” The man demanded, raising his hands in front of him in surrender.

Loki snarls, placing the butt of his staff on the back of the man’s head, forcing him to look downward.

“If you thought, that you would get away with what you did to that child…”

“That little bastard wrecked my car, what did you expect?” The man cried out. “Those fucking kids have had it out for me since I got here, they’ve been pushing…”

Loki cracks his staff across the man’s jaw, sending him sprawling.

“How DARE you, think to raise your worthless hand against the child of a god?! How dare you think that your miserable life holds any kind of sway over those children. I ought to rend you to shreds for your blasphemy! I ought to decorate the trees with your pathetic innards, for daring to say such things!”

Another brutal strike to the head left the man before him in tears, hands raised above him to shield him from the assault. “Please…” The man begged pathetically.

“Please.” Loki mimicked, sneering as he examines the pathetic creature huddled in front of him. “When you deigned to lay your worthless hands on James, did he beg? Did he beg you to stop, when you wrapped your hands around his throat. You answer me!”

It takes another knock to the man’s stomach to wrong an answer out of him.

“He didn’t say anything!” The man cried out, curling up into the fetal position to defend himself from Loki’s assault.

“Then he is more a man than you.” Loki crouched down then, leaning over the other man. By now it was absolutely pouring rain, and both men were thoroughly drenched.

“You listen, and you listen well, you dullard.” Loki practically spat. “You will leave this homestead, and you will never set foot on it again. If I ever find you within arm’s length of Sam or James ever again, I will flay the flesh from your bones, I will grind your bones into meal, I will rip you into so many pieces they won’t find but a puddle left behind. They’ll have to bury you in a slop bucket!” Loki shoves the man bodily.

“Get up. Get up now!” He demands, rising to his feet, holding his staff out in front of him. The other man staggers to his feet, listing wildly, as he attempts to back away from the Chaos God.

Loki snarls. “Run, you cur. Run!”

For once in his miserable life, the man is smart enough to do as he’s told. He runs, and Loki watches until the man is no longer in his sight.

When he’s certain the man is gone, Loki returns his staff to store it safely. He then turns back to the house, heading inside and upstairs to check on his charge. James is entirely unaware of the drama that had unfolded outside, still sleeping blissfully.

Loki sits at James’ side, pulling up a chair, and begins to scroll through the news on his PADD, reading until James woke up, hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to contact me? Actually interested in the stupid stuff I have to say?
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.deviantart.com

**Author's Note:**

> Like or hate this story? Tell me all about it at:
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.deviantart.com


End file.
